


[podfic] Five Times Gendry Treated Arya Like a Girl

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Missing Scene, POV Male Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Arya Stark is his best friend, and she has never wanted to be treated like a lady. But sometimes Gendry forgets.





	[podfic] Five Times Gendry Treated Arya Like a Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Gendry Treated Arya Like a Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/343665) by [vixleonard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixleonard/pseuds/vixleonard). 



**Fic** : Five Times Gendry Treated Arya Like a Girl

 **Author** : lit_chick08

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti 

**Length** : 31:26

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 28,8 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zw9e2s7nz43q1lv/lit_chick08+-+Five+Times+Gendry+Treated+Arya+Like+a+Girl+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/vnyypf1x)


End file.
